power_scalingfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Android 18 (Dragon Ball Series)
Power Manga and Anime Trunks states to the Z Fighters that the androids he knows in his time, while much stronger than him, are not nearly as strong as the ones released in the main timeline. It is safe to assume that, power-wise, the future androids are not too much weaker, as they are still strong enough to defeat an unmastered Super Saiyan, although they are no match for a fully-mastered Super Saiyan, since when Future Trunks returns to his timeline, he effortlessly overpowers them both. Future Gohan is seemingly able to overtake each of them separately, but when they team up, he becomes quickly overwhelmed, although in the original manga, original dub, and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Android 17 states that he did not even use half of his power throughout the fight. On the other hand, the androids of the main timeline are seen being able to easily overtake a single Super Saiyan separately, as seen when Android 18 defeats Vegeta and knocks out Trunks with one hit, something the androids of the future could not do to Trunks. In "Ghosts from Tomorrow", Future Android 18 gets in several hits on Super Saiyan Future Gohan, when he was not looking. Unlike her main timeline counterpart, who trained in order to increase her power level, Future 18 was never seen training, but destroying humans and buildings. It is unclear if she could have grown any stronger after facing the Z Fighters, although even if she did, said boost did not appear to be substatial, considering how she is effortlessly defeated by Trunks after he comes back from the main timeline. She is also no match for Future Cell, just like with her main timeline counterpart against another version of him, who was supposed to absorb her along with his brother, to become his Perfect Form, according to Future Bulma, with additional back-up from her main timeline brother, if Future Goku was still alive, he could easily beat the Androids, since he never stops training even at peace, the same with Present Goku if he and the Androids met, as he can take on various opponents, no matter how many. Video Games In Xenoverse 2, Android 18 and her brother are strong enough to make Future Gohan fear for the life of Xeno Trunks when he came to assist Gohan in the altered timeline of Age 780. However this proved to be their undoing as it allowed Future Gohan to tap into his hidden power (which often surfaced when Gohan was enraged) while in his Future Super Saiyan form, allowing him to overpower and destroy both Androids with Xeno Trunks' assistance. Techniques and special abilities * Accel Dance – A team attack used with Future Android 17, where they attack the opponent with a barrage of punches and finish them off with machine gun-like ki blasts. Used to kill Future Gohan. * Android Barrier – An energy shield often used by Androids. Used as a Blast 1 attack in the Budokai Tenkaichi''series and ''Raging Blast series. * Energy Attack – The most basic form of energy wave used by Androids. * Energy Mine – A concentrated energy sphere that explodes after some time. It is one of her attacks in Supersonic Warriors 2. * Finger Beam – A small energy beam shot from the finger. Used to kill humans around the world, notably Future Krillin (TV Special). * Flight – A flying technique that uses no ki, used by all Androids. * High-Pressure Energy Wave – A strong, yellow energy wave used numerous times in the TV Special. Also used in Future Trunks' flashback to kill Future Tien and Future Yajirobe. Appears as one of her Super Attacks in the Raging Blast series. ** Energy Cannon - A variation of the High-Pressure Energy Wave performed by Android 18 upside down while fighting against Teen Future Trunks in the History of Trunks TV special. Named in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Infinity Bullet – A rapid-shot version of the Power Blitz used in her second fight with Future Trunks when the latter returned to the future. * Non-stop Violence – A team attack used with Future Android 17 where they stand back-to-back and fire the Photon Flash and Power Blitz simultaneously. Used in her second fight with Future Gohan. * Power Blitz – A pink energy wave commonly used by Future Android 18 in her fights with the Z Fighters, and to destroy buildings and humans. * Villainous Mode - Android 18 is given the Villainous Mode power up in Dragon Ball Xenoverse by Towa. While using this power up her eyes glow red, and she gains a purple and black aura. Category:Characters